Trip of Death
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Eleven kids have a project to write on the Springwood Slasher, both in life and dreams. And where do they go to get first-hand knowledge of him? Springwood, Ohio, of course! Freddy is supposedly dead after the final showdown with his daughter. But really, he's only waiting for a new bunch of kids to arrive on Elm Street...review, please, I love getting feedback!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! Well, today I was talking about one of my other fanfictions to some of the kids in my History class while we were on this field trip. Anyway, I mentioned how I'd written that fanfiction to have characters parodying certain students (It's called "Twelve Girls, Thirteen Boys and Savages" and can be found on my profile). Anyway, I was requested to write a story about this class. So here it is – eleven kids on a trip to Springwood and staying on Elm Street. Even better, they're there to research the story of the Springwood Slasher – who hasn't been heard from (even in dreams) since his daughter supposedly killed him for good back in the late last century. Or did she? Read on and discover!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the "Nightmare" franchise or the kids from my school. I have full permission to use their identities for the characters.**

Eleven excited teenagers were crowded into a minivan, ready to embark on their two-week stay in Springwood. Only one week prior had their teacher given them the assignment to write a five-pages paper on the infamous murderer, Freddy Krueger, otherwise known Springwood Slasher and a previously chosen victim. The victims each seventeen-year-old had been given was due to their alphabetical names. The strange thing was, that all the victims that they were given were killed through their dreams. The story claimed that Freddy was given a power after his death that made him able to attack through a victim's dreams. The students had even been able to watch films closely based on evidence given by victims (although the accuracy was sometimes questionable) – for example, Alice Johnson had documentated some of the happenings, and Nancy Thompson had forgotten to take back a diary at her childhood home which talked about her dreams.

Senka, whose surname began with a B, was given the first victim alphabetically; Joey Crusel, to concentrate on for part of the report. She already knew that Joey had been drowned in his own water bed, but was meant to find out more about both him and Freddy.

There were two boys called James in the class, but one was referred to by his surname, Cackett, to tell them apart. He was meant to study John Doe, who had been the last child of Springwood to die.

Jonathan, or Johnny, had been given Rick Johnson to study. All he knew was that while Rick hadn't been able to stay alive, he'd put up a good fight with his skills.

Arden studied Rick's sister, Alice, who was, according to sources, the only notable victim who Freddy hadn't been able to kill at any time.

Louis was given Dan Jordan to study. He had, according to studies, fathered Alice's son, but there wasn't much written about him. All he found was that Dan had been driving, and had crashed, due to dreaming while driving.

The other James found that problem with Roland Kincaid, who had evidently survived for a bit, but had been found stabbed just before Joey.

Josie hadn't yet found out how Lisa had fared, or what had happened to her, or even her last name, but she knew Lisa had played a role in saving another victim.

Michelle was given Sheila Kopecky, who had appeared to die from asthma, but she also read that Alice had witnessed Sheila literally having the life sucked out of her.

Mitchell was studying Jesse Walsh, who had been possessed to kill. Evidence claimed that he was the one Lisa helped save.

Hannah was studying Kristen Parker, who, while not having survived as long as Alice, had had her own strange power in dreams. But that hadn't stopped her being thrown into a furnace and burned.

Finally, Isabella had been given Nancy, who had beaten Freddy at one point, but had been stabbed at some point.

But none of the students really cared about their project as much as they cared about the two-week trip. After all, it meant two weeks away from school. They weren't expected to catch up on their work, as the project would make up any marks they would miss.

Everyone was talking excitedly. "I wonder where we'll collect evidence?" Isabella said, addressing everyone. "I know it's a school project, but it's pretty fun, as projects go!"

"Yeah, whatever." mumbled the rest of the class.

"Are we going to stop on the way?" Arden asked their teacher. It was early morning, and some of the kids had skipped breakfast.

"Yeah, we do have a legitimate reason to stop at Macca's!" Josie pointed out, meaning McDonald's.

"Well, we don't have so much to do today..." their teacher said. The drive to Springwood would take three hours, but they had enough time to stop off once. "Yes." The class cheered, excited by the promise of stopping for food.

The minivan drove off. "Shall we have some music on?" Hannah suggested.

"You should sing, soloist." Isabella joked. "What's on the radio, anyway?"

The first station had a Taylor Swift song playing, and all the students listened happily.

The trip went on for much the same way. The stop-off at McDonald's benefited all the students, and they arrived in Springwood by two o'clock. The Youth Centre they stayed at was on Elm Street. There were six rooms, two students to a room, with the exception of Mitchell. Hannah and Isabella shared, as did Arden and Josie, and Michelle and Senka. Johnny shared with Louis, and the two James' also shared.

"I'll give you an hour to unpack, and then we will go to our first place of research." their teacher told them.

In her room, Isabella opened her schedule. "Says here that today, we're going to the house where the Kruegers used to live." she said, smiling in excitement.

"According to some research I did," Hannah said, "Nancy also lived there at one point, and later, so did Jesse."

"When did you find that out?" Isabella asked. "Aren't you supposed to be studying Kristen?"

"The victim takes up one page of our research." Hannah pointed out. "Most of it centers around the Springwood Slasher himself."

In another room, Arden was talking about something else entirely. "I wonder if there are any good shops here." she said.

Michelle was hoping there would be a foursquare which she could buy her lunches from. Cackett was trying to gather the pages where research questions were set out. And on the other hand, Mitchell, alone, wasn't talking. Somehow, he wasn't sure that Freddy was really dead. If he had come back in dreams, what was stopping him from coming back now? Mitchell had a feeling that Freddy Krueger wasn't really dead. And that he could come back any time.

**Don't worry, I'm not giving up on my other story! But people wanted me to do this, so here it is. Don't worry, the kids will dream. And I have taken a couple of requests that will keep the story running to the end. Think of it as another movie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing, Godzillafan64, your love is killing me, and Banestar.**

The trip to 1428 Elm Street was interesting. The eleven kids were first shown around, then could look around however they wanted. "Nancy's diary that she left here is on display and available to read in her bedroom, which also had been Jesse's for a short time." their teacher told them.

Isabella was the first to go up there and read through Nancy's diary to get more information about her. It began pretty regularly for a teenage girl, talking about her boyfriend across the road in large but neat handwriting. Then it began to talk about her dreams and being stalked, and Isabella began getting interested. She found descriptions of how Nancy felt after her friend Tina was killed, followed by Tina's boyfriend Rod, and she even found Nancy had written about Glen, her own boyfriend, and her mother dying.

"Wow." she breathed, as Josie and Mitchell came in.

"Did Jesse or Lisa write anything in there?" Josie asked. "I know they found it."

Isabella flipped through the diary and found smaller messier writing, alongside even smaller and much neater writing. "Looks like they did." she said. "The neat writing is...Jesse, I think. I can't decipher the other writing, but I think it's Lisa."

Mitchell scrutinized the diary. "Yeah, that's Jesse with the neat writing, all right." he said. "He's saying about how something takes him over at times, and he can't stop it. I can just about read what Lisa's written. She's saying something about a pool party."

Some of the rooms were set up like they were during the time one of the families were living there, like Nancy's bedroom, and the living room.

"In the last film, three kids stayed here, and two of them died, right?" Louis said. "How come they knew Carlos had his head exploded?"

Michelle resisted the urge to roll her eyes, before saying "They probably found him with no head. Before you ask, it sounds like Tracy and John saw Spencer on the TV, and that's how they know of his death."

"Well, sorry." one of the other boys said sarcastically.

That evening, all the kids were meant to be in their rooms by ten, but were allowed to stay up as long as they liked, as well as they were up and ready to leave the youth centre by eight-thirty the next morning. Mostly, the boys stayed up later, while the girls sensibly had their first and only early night.

Isabella had the strangest dream...

_Isabella stood in a room full of pipes. She didn't recognize it at first, but five minutes later, she got it._

"_It's just like the boiler room from the movie!" she gasped. Then she smiled. "It's only a dream. Freddy's dead. He's not coming back." She sighed. "Now I just have to wait until this stupid dream ends."_

"_Isabella..." The rasping voice came from her left. She turned, but no one was there. "Issy..." This time, she spotted him. The brown fedora, the stripy sweater, the razor glove...and the burned face._

_Isabella scowled. "This is just a dream. You're not alive. You're nothing." Without realizing it, she was echoing Nancy's words at the end of the first movie._

_Freddy smirked at her. Then, without warning, his razors sliced her upper arm, and the girl screamed. Blood trickled out of her deep cuts._

_But Isabella was lucky. Her dream faded away, before only Freddy's last words remained. "It's the school trip of your life...or your death!"_

Isabella woke up screaming, waking Hannah up too. "What's the big idea with the cliché of waking up screaming?" muttered the other girl. "What's the time anyway?"

Isabella checked her watch. "It's seven am." she answered. "That's okay, right?"

Hannah didn't answer, so Isabella got up to get the first shower. That's when she realized that blood still stained her upper arm. "Um, Hannah? Do you have any bandages?"

At breakfast, nearly everyone was there at the same time. "Hey, Issy, what happened to your arm?" Senka asked.

Isabella shrugged. "I had a nightmare."

Arden looked up. "I had a nightmare last night, too." She immediately caught everyone's attention. Evidently, they had all had nightmares.

"What did you dream about?" Isabella asked softly. She was starting to realize what was happening.

Arden sighed. "I know it's stupid, cause he's dead now, but I dreamed about the slasher himself."

Isabella's eyes widened. "He was the one to give me this cut." she gestured to her bandage.

Everyone was meant to go to the graveyard to check out their victim's grave, then they were meant to go to what was once Westin Hills Hospital, where Kristen and some of the other victims had stayed. Nancy had worked there after doing study on dreams, and according to the film, Freddy had stabbed her at the last minute, and she had died with Kristen holding her.

"Kristen had a power to have people pulled into her dreams." Hannah wrote down in her notes about Kristen, while they were at Westin Hills. "Freddy used this to make her pull Alice into one of her dreams, just before killing her, causing her to give her power to Alice."

Isabella didn't take any notes on Nancy at all. She was too preoccupied with her nightmare. She knew that Freddy was back. For real. And the eleven kids were facing a real nightmare on Elm Street.

**OK, now review! There's also a poll on my profile, asking who should die first! Please, vote on that. Who would you like to see die first?**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, new chapter. Thanks for reviewing, godzillafan64, EddieB and darkness takes over. Hopefully the characteristics of the characters will become clearer.  
darkness takes over: If you reread the first chapter, you'll notice that I say the movies have been made, based on the original events. They are in Springwood to go deeper than the movies. I write that the information from the movies came from original victims, etc, like Alice as an eyewitness, and Nancy's diary. So it's sort of in-between our world and the NOES world. Mostly the NOES world, though.**

Although Isabella had worried about the master of nightmares coming back, she hadn't really thought what this meant. Sure, she knew that any of the kids could get hurt in their dreams (her cut was proof of that), but she didn't think about the fact that any kid could die soon enough.

No one else worried. They were all too busy writing down things – Hannah, Senka and James especially, since all their victims spent time at Westin Hills. The other kids were writing down things about the staff, the murders, the ways the kids tried to keep themselves awake.

The hospital had placards telling readers about these things.

"This room belonged to Will Stanton and Joey Crusel." Johnny read in one room. "One night, Joey looked out the window and saw another patient sleepwalking right off the top of a building. He immediately woke up all the other patients and they all tried to call to him to wake up. He was later found dead with his veins pulled out of his hands and feet."

Michelle looked like she was about to be sick when he read that bit out loud, but she did her own fair share of reading out loud in the room where the patients had group sessions. "In the last session here, Nancy, Taryn, Will and Kincaid used group hypnosis to reach Kristen, who had been sedated in the quiet room. Only Kincaid woke up in this room. Taryn was found with heroin in her veins, Will had been stabbed in the stomach, and Nancy had been stabbed in her lower back."

"Think about the way these victims were attacked." the students' teacher told them. "What does this tell us about his attacks? Is this anything to do with the victims themselves?"

"He...backstabbed Nancy." Isabella whispered. "What could that mean, with the character?"

Hannah gave her one of those 'you don't get it' looks. "The only reason he did that was because he caught her off-guard, disguising himself. He killed Kristen last for her power. Look at the way he killed, say, Sheila. He sucked the life out of her, right?"

Michelle nodded. "Yeah. He did that to disguise it as an asthma attack. Sheila had asthma. Her friend Debbie was killed in a particular way, playing on her own weakness; her fear of bugs. From what I know, he broke her arms, then got her head stuck in this sticky stuff. Her head and arms, like, peeled off, and gave way to a roach body in a matchbox. Then he crushed her."

Isabella grimaced. "You think he'll do a repeat performance if he can? I hate bugs too."

"He wasn't real in _your _dream, Is." Hannah said, rolling her eyes. "Just cause you got cut does not mean you got it in your dream. You probably just cut yourself on something while sleepwalking."

"I don't sleepwalk!" Isabella insisted. "I talk, but I don't walk. Didn't you have any dreams?"

Hannah shook her head firmly, although Isabella couldn't be sure. Hannah was logical about things like this, and she was a good actress. She could easily have been lying.

After lunch, the students were asked to compare notes before going on their last place. They would be going around Springwood and be given information on the houses. Some had housed the little kids that disappeared while Freddy was alive, and others had been attacked in their dreams. The students that had actually lived on Elm Street would be studied in further depth later on the trip. This time, Isabella took more notes, although there was less on Nancy and more on the kids that didn't live on Elm Street, like Alice and Rick. Of course, not all the kids had been killed at their houses. Michelle had discovered that studious Sheila had fallen asleep during an exam and been killed then, with Alice only able to watch and not help.

The kids were allowed to go out for the night, as well as they were back at the youth centre before ten, and most of them went to the nearest clubs that they could get into without ID. Here Isabella really seemed to come to life. She drank one energy drink, then got up and danced. A few of the kids that were already eighteen had a few drinks of alcohol, but all of the seventeen-year-olds decided to keep off it for the first night.

Cackett and Johnny drank more than anyone else, and it wasn't exactly to James' and Louis' advantage, since they were the ones dragging their intoxicated roommates back. Josie also had a hard time pulling Arden back. All three of these kids were out like a light, and that meant trouble.

_Cackett was back in his old bedroom at home, although it seemed bigger – his bed especially. There was a knock on the door, and a beautiful blonde walked in._

"_Hi." she said, and even that one word was seductive. Cackett didn't waste time when she sat next to him on his bed and put her hands on his shoulders. Soon, the girl and boy were making out feverishly, and the girl's spaghetti-strap top was off._

"_So, you like blondes?" Cackett froze as the girl's voice became harsh, and then it changed, beginning to rasp. "You little stud!"_

_Cackett refused to cry out as she kissed him harder, and his tongue was suddenly stuck to hers. She pulled away, but his tongue was ripped out in the process. She wasn't a beautiful girl any more. She wasn't even a she. He was Freddy Krueger, and the boy knew he'd been tricked._

"_James Cackett. The first." Freddy circled Cackett like the predator he was, but Cackett was too shocked and pained to watch him. He couldn't speak, and was sure he couldn't do a thing. That was why he got a stab in the throat to finish him off without him realizing. He fell dead to the floor. The last thing he heard was "Your throat always hurts before a cold...chill." and sure enough, a chill swept through Cackett that was the sign that he was dead. His soul flew into Freddy, and the first field tripper of Elm Street was gone._

**Oh no, I can't believe I wrote that. Cackett is alive, Cackett is alive, this Cackett is just a guy BASED on the real Cackett. Well, please review! I know, I kind of stole that whole encounter with Joey, but someone *coughFrancesca-Lion-King-Is-Not-Hamletcough* suggested I have Isabella violate Cackett. I decided in the end, to use an idol instead of one of the real girls. Keep voting on the poll! Someone else will die. And please, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, well, thanks for reviewing, godzillafan64, JasonBozz and kruegerfanatic! Also, I do not own "Nightmare On My Street" (Will Smith) or "Are You Ready For Freddy" (Fat Boys).**

A yell ripped through the morning. It came from the other James, when he saw the state of his roommate. Everyone else was already up, apart from the hung-over Johnny, who woke up slowly, his head feeling like it was about to explode, just like Carlos' head had in that dream.

It sent the boys running into James' and Cackett's room, the girls following cautiously, although they weren't supposed to go into each other's rooms. Cackett had an open wound at his throat, and his mouth was full of blood.

Josie gasped loudly, her eyes wide. Michelle screamed. Even Louis was so horrified that he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight.

Isabella didn't gasp or scream. She just went very pale, and ran back to her room.

Needless to say, the day didn't go as planned. The kids couldn't go home, because the minivan had mysteriously been burned. A few kids continued to research, finding it the only way to deal.

"Lisa Webber was presumably killed on her bus, following her friend Kerry, who had just finished reassuring Jesse that Freddy was gone." was all Josie, one of the studying students, wrote down.

Mitchell locked himself in his room, alone, while Isabella lay in her room, watching countless YouTube videos of the films, as if re-watching how Freddy butchered his victims could help her fight him. When Hannah walked into the room, having been talking with Arden and Senka about the death, she was greeted with Isabella's laptop rapping "_He grabbed me by my neck and said 'Here's what we'll do,_

_We got a lot of work here, me and you._

_The souls of your friends, you and I will claim, you've got the body, and I've got the-" _Hannah clicked the song off pointedly. Isabella barely reacted, simply turning on a new song.

"_Freddy Krueger's the name, and you know my game._

_Elm Street's the place, if you've got the time, listen to this, you'll-" _Hannah turned it off again, this time turning to glare at Isabella.

"Stop it!" she cried. "There is no indication that Freddy is back. Any creeper could have done it."

At last, she got a proper reaction from Isabella. "You just want to deny it. At least I've been planning. We need someone who has the dream power, the one that can pull people into their dreams."

"What the hell, Issy?" Hannah exclaimed.

Isabella ignored that. "I'd say that if this was a movie, it would be you or Arden that have it. Let's face it, it's not a school trip, it's starting to be a real-life RPG. John Doe is out of the game. You're now Kristen Parker, and Arden is Alice Johnson. I'm Nancy Thompson."

Isabella's theory was crazy, and Hannah knew it. She didn't laugh, though, or try to stop the terrified girl.

Finally, Isabella finished. "What we need to do, is have everyone sleep, and have them try to pull their roommate into their dream – with James acting as Mitchell's, now his is..." Isabella faltered, not wanting to say the word 'dead' or 'gone'. "If they can do it, they'll pull everyone else into their dream. Safety in numbers." she finished. "Then we go from there."

Hannah looked back at her roommate. "Isabella, have you lost it? You know that no one is going to do that. You've simply been watching too many horror films."

Before the death, Isabella would have scowled and turned back to her laptop after a snub like that. When she was younger, the easy tears would have come to her eyes. This time, she snapped her laptop shut and stood up.

"If you suggest it to them, they'll do it." she said, her tone steady. It was true. Hannah was enormously popular and smart. If she made Isabella's crazy plan sound like hers, more people would go along with it. But most people would ignore a plan if it was Isabella who made it. That was because she was too creatively idealistic.

Hannah had to think about it. She had been very disturbed by Cackett's death, although she looked composed. She didn't really believe Freddy had come back for a bunch of high-school kids studying him. But what if someone was really after them, like a "night stalker" as one of Freddy's victims had put it?

Isabella saw her hesitation. "I am not above proving it to you." she warned. "If I have to get hurt to convince you that Freddy is back, I will do it."

Hannah knew how stubborn Isabella could be. But she didn't believe it, really. However, she knew that if she got that out of the way, then maybe Isabella would quit acting so strange, so she decided to do it.

She was surprised when some of the students actually agreed to it. Josie carefully declined the choice, and James wouldn't, but everyone else agreed. So that night, eight students drifted off, knowing exactly what they would do.

_Eight dreams were going on at the same time, with two others separate, each of the first eight people concentrating on someone else. Finally, two dreams merged._

"_Louis?"_

"_Hannah?"_

"_What are you doing here?" both of them asked at the same time. "I didn't do anything!"_

"_Is anyone else here?" Hannah asked._

"_Must be." Louis theorized. "Someone had to pull us in."_

"_I was only humouring Isabella." Hannah admitted. "Kristen's gift was pretty rare, considering what I'd already read about her. Do you know, Isabella suggested that I was like Kristen and she was like Nancy?"_

"_If that is so, then Arden must have been the one to pull us in." Louis suggested._

_At that moment, a few of the other students ran up to them._

"_This was not supposed to happen." James muttered._

"_Which of you were in this dream first?" Arden wanted to know._

_Hannah and Louis didn't have an answer. They were both in the dream first._

_Senka saw their face. "You must both have the power! That's the only explanation!"_

_Only Josie and Isabella weren't in the dream. Hannah concentrated to bring in Isabella and Louis concentrated to bring in Josie. Josie appeared, but Isabella remained absent. Even when Louis tried, she still didn't appear._

Isabella had run into problems on her own...

"_Even if you do kill me, they'll know it was you, Krueger!" she screamed, not quite fast enough to dodge the next attack. The razors slashed her cheek, blood trickling down her face and onto her pyjamas._

"_Are you sure you're not...DREAMING?" Freddy cackled. "Not you being too...creative?"_

_Isabella gritted her teeth. "Get on with it." she scowled._

"_With pleasure." Isabella had overestimated her ability to dodge attacks, and that one small mistake was fatal. Her eyes widened and tears ran down her cheeks, as the razors were embedded in her stomach. She opened her mouth, but was only able to utter a few words: "Get...a...life..."_

In the other dream...

_Hannah and Louis' talents finally paid off. Isabella appeared in the dream, but not as they knew her. Her face was wet with blood, sweat and tears...literally. Her stomach was pierced with four wounds that came right out to her back. Her eyes were wide and glassy, and the tears were still warm. The other students stood there, staring at the girl._

_Finally, it was Hannah who spoke. "He's back."_

**Sorry I took so long, but hopefully, you have a better idea of who you want to die next. The poll needs more votes. As of now, Isabella has two votes, which is why she is gone (Isabella was actually me) and one other student has one vote. So I need more. Please review, and keep voting on the poll!**


End file.
